1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a method for providing sound detection information and an apparatus for detecting a sound being around a subject vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing tracking information about sounds so as to recognize vehicles running adjacent to a subject vehicle, and a vehicle capable of recognizing a traffic based on the tracking information about the sounds via a driver assistance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of sounds adjacent to a vehicle driving on a road. If a driver is an aged person having at least partially impaired hearing or a person who has a bad sense of sound direction, he or she would be slow to produce a response to a particular sound made by a warning horn, a siren or the like, which he or she should pay attention to. In addition, since an in-vehicle technology regarding sound insulation has been developed, it is likely that a driver having great hearing could not correctly hear a noise/sound that occurred outside of a vehicle. It might be unsafe for a drier to not keep their eyes facing forward when he or she listens to a specific sound originating from the rear of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it might be desirable that information about a particular sound, such as what kind of sounds exists adjacent to a vehicle, which direction a sound comes from and the like, is informed to a driver without disruptions to driving safety. However, if a driver receives information about some sounds generated by his or her vehicle, such as sibilant voices from tires, which he or she is not required to care about, a driving safety could be at risk so that a notification about the information should be not generated or delivered.